1. Field of the Invention
A beverage container holder to retain a beverage container therein including means to attach the beverage container holder to a belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been designed to support a beverage container on a belt or other similar support means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,273 discloses a holder attached to a person's belt to support an open drink container in an upright position. A lower stop portion carried with the retaining portion engages the bottom of the container in the operative position thereof to support the weight of the container. An intermediate portion can also be provided between the retaining portion and the stop portion to press inwardly against the container and stabilize against substantially lateral forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,625 shows a holder for carrying a bottle comprising an open cylindrical resilient band having two ends. On one end is adhesive that coacts with the complementary surface of the other end to secure a bottle, therein. A looped protrusion supports the cylindrical band on a person's apparel such as a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,523 teaches a cup holder including a cylindrical socket for receiving the lower portion of a drinking cup and a supporting hook adapted to engage the rail of an automobile door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,250 discloses an insulating carrier for containers comprising a receptacle adapted to receive a container including a generally cup-shape open-topped body and an adaptor for mounting the carrier on a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,723 shows a bottle and flashlight holder and carrier comprising a first elongated bottle-embracing collar, a flap coplanar with and encircled by the collar, the flap having a belt loop, a second bottle embracing elongated collar and a second cap coplanar with and surrounded by the second collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,195 teaches a flask carrier comprising a receptacle for holding a flask with the neck of the latter upwardly exposed a closed loop at the back of receptacle through which to pass a belt.